To Prove One's Worth
by KawaiiBunnyxD
Summary: Sasuke is back, and it seems as though he had never left. Now 18, Sakura claims to be over Sasuke... But is she? Sasuke proves to be a tough nut to crack, so Sakura tries to prove to Sasuke that he doesn't know a good thing when he's right in front of it.
1. Little Improvement

To Prove One's Worth

Chapter One: The Invitation

Disclaimer: I do not own Sasuke, Sakura, or Naruto at all.

By:**KawaiiBunnyxD**

* * *

_"Sasuke-kun. You betrayed the Village, but you came back. I waited so long..." Sasuke looked around, wondering whose voice was echoing in his mind._

_"Sasuke-kun, why didn't you tell me you were coming back?" Sasuke began running. Faster, faster._

_"Leave me alone!" He yelled, beginning to sprint for his life._

_"Sasuke-kun, I loved you..." He continued running and tripped. he realized that it was Sakura's voice._

_"But now you're nothing to me." Darkness fell upon him._

Sasuke woke up, startled. It's been a long time since he had come back to the Hidden Leaf Village. Now eighteen, he had grown a tall, firm masculine body. Enough to make every girl fall in love with him at his will. Or not at his will. Fangirl numbers decreased as each of them got married one by one. Sasuke was a bit relieved, but felt loneliness.

_"Crap... It was a dream, nothing else." _Sasuke stood up and looked outside. People were walking up and down the streets, and the sun shone brightly outside, stinging Sasuke's eyes.

He walked into the bathroom and washed his face. Three years had passed since Naruto and Sasuke had their final fight. It was Sakura who had managed to end their feud. With no other option, Sasuke returned to the Leaf Village as though he had never left.

Wednesday

"SAKURA!" Ino's angry voice rang in Sakura's house. "YOU BETTER COME HERE!"

"Wha?" Sakura's sleepy voice seemed to make Ino angrier. "I'm... Still... Sleepy..." Her head fell back onto the pillow, but not for long. Sakura was now a medic-nin, who worked at the hospital whenever she was needed. Her hair had grown to her shoulders, and she had developed curves. Still, Ino would make men stare at her by just saying "hello" to them.

Ino grabbed a fistful of pink hair and pulled her head up. "Now.. Listen to me."

"Ouch!" Sakura yelped and slapped Ino's fist. How she hated having Ino for a friend sometimes. "Fine, fine. What do you want?"

"What do I want?" Ino's face contorted. "What's this doing on my doorstep?" She held up a white thong.

"What?" Sakura's face grew red. "I-I don't know. Umm.." Sakura quickly snatched the thong. "Well, what was your doorstep doing under my underwear?"

"Ok, this has gone far enough." Ino sat beside her on the bed. "Your underwear isn't that important... And I forgive you."

Sakura's eyes widened. She was smart enough to realize that Ino would need her to do some sort of ridiculous favor in order to receive Ino's forgiveness. "On what conditions?"

"Well.. Sasuke's been back for a month now." Ino's grinned, suddenly full of ideas. "We could, I mean, you could do sometihng related to him, you know?"

"So what?" Sakura sat beside Ino on the bed. "Sasuke-kun means nothing to me now." Her eyes looked down at her feet, cold and empty.

"What?!" Ino jumped back, surprised. "How can you say that? I mean, you've been obsessed with him for almost_ forever_. You have a chance with him now that I'm with Sai. Sai is so much better than Sasuke."

"Well, consdering that Sai has never betrayed our village, you could be right. Sasuke's like a dead log. You could have girls all over him and he wouldn't react." Sakura stood and began leaving the room.

"Wait!" Sakura stopped and looked back at Ino.

"What now, Ino-pig?"

"Stop calling me that! Ok... I'll only forgive you if you come to my party this Friday!"

"Wha?!" Sakura widened her eyes. Ino's parties were full of disgusting games, including 7 minutes in heaven, snuggle bug, and spin the bottle. Who knows what happens in the bedrooms? Sakura was always invited but she never goes to those parties. "Are you kidding?"

"Well, you're still a virgin and all that... Forehead, you're a chicken."

Sakura could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks. So she was a virgin, so what? She was proud to be one... "Who cares? And I am not chicken!" Sakura **will not **tolerate being called a chicken.

"Chicken."

"I'll go!" Sakura went through the door and slammed it, leaving Ino in her room.

From the distance, she heard Ino's familiar voice. _"And don't forget to invite Sasuke-kun!"_

Inner Sakura took over as Sakura ran to Sasuke's house to invite him._**"If Ino wants Sasuke-kun, she gets Sasuke-kun. Like I care. Cha!"**_

_"Wait a second." _Common-sense Sakura took over, it was still Wednesday. _"I don't have to invite him now... Arghh I'm so stupid! This is probably another one of Ino's plans to get me to like Sasuke again!"_

Inner Sakura responded._** "Are you that over him? I bet you're not.. Those eyes, the hair, the body..."**_

Sakura blushed. "Shut up! Stupid inner me.."

People on the street were beginning to stare at her sudden outbursts. Sakura blushed even harder.

"Umm... Sorry." She walked to the training grounds to meet up with Naruto and Sasuke. Today was training day, like usual. Sasuke would clobber Naruto, and she would heal him... every week. It wasn't training for Sasuke, just Naruto. To Sasuke, it was like a game that he always won. Typical Sasuke.

As she reached the training grounds, Sasuke was waiting for her.

Training

"You're late." His cold voice shot through her like a bullet. He tried really hard not to let last night's dream affect him. However, he had been having these dreams a lot lately.

"So what?" Sakura glared (more like stared) at him. "Just be happy I'm earlier than Naruto." She sat down on a log, hoping that Naruto would show up soon. It was getting sort of awkward, being alone with Sasuke.

"Hmph." Sasuke sat down on the opposite side of the long, his back facing her.

_**"Invite him now, it's your chance!"**_Inner Sakura yelled.

_"Not now, you dummy!"_Sakura fought the urge to punch herself, but sadly, lost. Her sudden movement caused her to lose balance and tip the log over.

Sasuke and Sakura both fell to the ground, bodies accidentally touching. Sasuke was still, not aware of what had happened except that two soft objects were on his chest. He realized that Sakura was on top of him and he tried to push her off desperately.

"Wha-" Sasuke rolled over so that he was on top of Sakura. His voice was firm and cold. "Don't ever do that again. It's annoying."

Sakura's face was now a shade of tomato red (kind of like Hinata when she sees Naruto). "Like I did that on purpose! I-I.."

"You're stuttering. Hmph."

"S-So? Why are you still sitting on me?!" Sakura was not able to move, but tried to push Sasuke off in vain. She could feel something under his pants pressing into her thighs, and it only made her blush harder. Sasuke quickly got off without a word, with an unnoticable pink spot on his cheek.

"Hmph."

"Is that all you ever say?" Sakura stood up quickly, the blush was fading slowly. "No wonder why I got over you so quick..."

_**"You're not."**_Inner Sakura was ever so persistent.

Sasuke turned around as Naruto appeared in front of her. "Sakura-chan! Sorry I'm late!" Naruto brought along Sai for training sometimes, and it was one of those days. Sakura was relieved that Naruto showed up at the best times. Sasuke simple muttered a "Hmph".

"Why's everyone so quiet?" Naruto looked at the two, who had their back to each other. "Well, Sasuke is always quiet... But Sakura.."

"Don't worry Naruto. We just had a little fight." Sakura assured Naruto that everything was under control. Sai who was behind Naruto, walked in front of Sakura.

"A lover's spat?" asked Sai, smiling. Sai had discovered his hidden emotions and was now a full fledged normal human.

"No.." Sakura proceeded slapped Sai's face. "Not a lover's spat. Just a normal spat." She turned around to face Sasuke. Black eyes glared at her jade-colored eyes.

"Hmph. Quit staring at me. That's annoying."

"Sakura-chan's not annoying... All the time." Naruto grinned. The grin vanished when Sakura glared at him. "Just kidding..."

_POW!_

Without a warning, Naruto was knocked sky high and out of sight. Sasuke stared as Naruto's body hit the roof of the Hokage's office. Sai whistled a little. Sakura brushed some dust of her gloves. "Oops. Just kidding, Naruto."

"Now, now, Sasuke-kun, why are you staring at me?" teased Sakura, smiling.

"Hmph. I wasn't." Sasuke turned to Sai, who was watching with increasing attention. "Why are you still here?"

"Don't change the subject. You were watching me."

"I wasn't. I was only watching because... You were being annoying."

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were."

"No!"

"Hmph."

Sai smiled. "This is a lover's spat."

"Shut up Sai. Training's over." With those words, Sasuke left. Sai now turned to face Sakura.

"I saw you two earlier, Ugly."

"What?! You were watching us?" Sakura glared at Sai, her face reddening. "And don't call me ugly."

"No. But do like to be very early for training. I just met with Naruto along the way to slow him down in case he would stumble across the scene."

"Well Sai, I just happened to be waiting for Naruto to interrupt that awkward moment."

"I didn't want to spoil it, that's all. You seemed to be enjoying it."

"What?!" Sakura blushed. "I wasn't!"

"Listen Ugly." Sai walked towards her. "Ino has a lot of 'those' books in her room. I've read them and it was obvious that you enjoyed that. Sasuke seemed to too."

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura laughed. "Yeah right, like that block of ice could enjoy anything involving love."

"Well, did you think I could when you and dickless met me?"

"No..."

"I believe that Sasuke could change like I did."

_"Maybe he's right." _Sakura put her fingers on her lip, thinking about how Sasuke could ever change. _"But Sasuke is a challenge. He never notices me, so now I.. Wait a second. Sasuke-kun could never take losing a challenge... So what if I become one?"_

_**"Great idea! Let's go! Cha!" **_

_"Right Inner Sakura... But think of this as a game. I don't love him anymore."_

_**"Cha right! Yes you do!"**_

_"I don't! We'll use Ino's party."_

_**"Cha! Let's do this!"**_

"Why do you look so sneaky?"

Sakura opened her eyes. She noticed that Sai was still there.

"Oh... Nothing. Hey, are you going to Ino's party?"

Jade eyes sparkled as an idea formed.

"Of course. I'm Ino's boyfriend. Don't tell me you're going?"

"And why would it be bad if I went?"

Sai pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

"Would you like me to draw the things that happen in those parties?"

Vivid pictures appeared in Sakura's mind. Then Sasuke appeared. Combine those two and--

"Uhh..." stammered Sakura, shaking her head. "No thank you, Sai."

He put the items back in his backpack.

"Only go if you're sure you can take it. I mean, everyone but you and Sasuke goes."

She smiled. Her lips began forming a curve.

"Oh. I'll make sure Sasuke-kun goes, Sai."

Sakura then disappeared, with pink smoke flying past Sai. She knew this was the perfect chance to challenge Sasuke. But how do you make ice melt? You have to...

_Warm it up a little._

* * *

**Ok, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There may be lemon in the other chapters, as I try and figure out how to melt Sasuke. I always thought Sasuke would try to win a challenge, no matter what type it was.**

**Ino's parties sound like fun, but it would be Sakura's first time going to those parties. Now strong, I'm sure she'll be able to take it. **

**I'll try to put more physical contact in the second and third chapter, but I'm focusing on the plot for now. Oh, and I love reviews and what people think about my story, so go ahead and push that button.**


	2. Break the Ice

TO Prove One's Worth

Chapter Two

Written by KawaiiBunnyxD

* * *

Thursday

Sakura walked to Sasuke's house. She wasn't really sure about going there. The whole fact that Sasuke might say "no" made her heart skip a beat. Her legs turned to jelly as she rang the bell. It was raining, and Sakura was soaked.

_DING DONG!_

No answer. She tried again.

_DING DONG!_

_"Sasuke-kun's not answering..." _Sakura sighed. _"I should... What if he's in trouble?"_ Her hand rested on the stainless steel knob_. "I should check if he's okay." _She opened the door and went inside, closing the door behind her.

Sasuke's house, as a result of vacancy for three years, was dusty. A picture of Team 7 rested beside his bed. The door to the bathroom was locked... However, it slowly began opening-

_"It's Sasuke-kun!" _Sakura's eyes darted around looking for a place to hide. _"Maybe if I explain..."_ Her eyes met a closet door_. "Screw that."_ She opened the closet door rather nosily and ran in, leaving the door ajar. Her jade eyes peeked outside as the door opened.

"Who's there?" Sasuke, who just stepped out of a shower, was wrapped in a small towel. His chest was bare, his hair wet. A tiny, involuntary squeak of anticipation popped out of Sakura's mouth.

_**"Oh yes!"**_ Inner Sakura yelled. _**"Sasuke-kun is so hot!"**_

Sasuke, having heard the squeak, turned around to face the closet Sakura was hiding in. Sakura quickly buried herself under a pile of Sasuke's clothes. As Sasuke opened the door, she held her breath.

_"I am a rock." _thought Sakura. _"I am a rock..."_ She found one of Sasuke's shirts and covered her head completely with it.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke was lathering shampoo on in his hair. The door bell rang, and he chose to ignore.

_DING DONG! DING DONG!_He quickly rinsed off the shampoo and stepped out, wrapping a small towel around his waist. "_Whoever it is, it better be important." _thought Sasuke, his hair still wet.

His thoughts were distracted as the closet let out a squeak. He walked closer to investigate. He opened the closet door, "Who's there?"

_"I must have been imagining.."_ He looked at himself. _"Well, no one's around to see me, so I'll do my laundry while I'm here."_

He picked up a pile of clothes, straining. _"It's heavier than it looks." _He walked downstairs, struggling to prevent dropping it.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Sakura was being picked up. She made a tiny hole in the pile of clothes and peeked outside.

_"It's Sasuke-kun!" _Sakura felt herself being thrown on the ground as Sasuke turned on the laundry machine. "Ouch!"

Sasuke stopped. He could have sworn that he heard something in that pile. One by one, he started lifting away every article of clothing on the ground. If his pile of clothes weren't two feet deep, he would have found the cause of the noise by now.

Sakura felt Sasuke's hands coming closer. Sasuke's fingers brushed by her chest, causing Sakura some uncomfort. They moved south, brushing by her thigh ever so lightly. _"Oh crap..."_

_**"Oh Yes! More Sasuke-kun, more!" **_screamed Inner Sakura.

"Shut up!" yelled Sakura, a little too loudly. Sasuke grabbed a fistful of clothes and saw Sakura's flushed face staring at him.

"... May I ask why the _hell_ you're in my house?!" Sakura seemed at a lost of words.

"Uh-h... I-I." stammered Sakura. She was blushing really hard, seeing that Sasuke was almost naked.

"Hmph." Sasuke threw a towel (not his) at her. "You're soaking wet. Clean up."

"B-But.." Sakura caught the towel, hands shaking.

"Just. Clean. Up." Sasuke was on the stairs, walking up. "And then come upstairs to explain why you were being so annoying." He closed the door at the top of the stairs, leaving Sakura alone.

"Wow," said Sakura to herself, "I was sure he was going to explode or scream for me to get out." She wiped herself until she was dry, examining the now soaked towel. It was black with the Uchiha clan's symbol on it. She smiled. Even Sasuke had a sense of fashion.

She walked up the stairs and opened the door. Sasuke was sitting down on his couch in the living room, staring at her.

"Well?" Sakura froze.

"Umm.. It's a long story."

"I've got all the time in the world."

"Well, it's not that long." Sakura, unsure whether to sit with Sasuke or not, took a seat on the floor.

"Then hurry up. And stop being annoying." Sasuke stood up and helped Sakura stand up. "People don't sit on floors."

Sakura blushed. "Well, fine." She sat down beside him on the couch. "So I was invited to this party.."

"Hn."

"Ahem. So I was invited to this party on Friday-"

"Hn."

Sakura raised her voice. "And I was wondering if you-"

"Hn."

Okay, so she wasn't exactly the loudest, but Inner Sakura was. _"I'm counting on you to help me out for once!"_

"**Sasuke-kun, are you listening?!" **

"Huh?" Sasuke moved back a little. "Hmph. Yeah..."

**"So Ino invited my to her party on Friday, and you are coming!"**

"Make. Me." The Uchiha smirked, not budging an inch. That smirk was extremely appealing to Inner Sakura.

_**"Grr... I can't take it anymore, I want him NOW!" **_Sakura lips crashed down on his.

_"No Inner me! I don't..."_ Sakura found that Sasuke wasn't moving. He completely froze underneath her.

Sakura (or in this case, Inner Sakura), wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing it continously, moving down. _"Uhh.. Inner Me, you have to stop now." _She nipped at his ear gently. Delicious. He smelled like musk. Dark, invigorating, and...

She felt a sudden movement. Sasuke was trying to pry her off. Desperately. Having regained control of her body, Sakura jumped up.

"Uhh.. S-Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke's face was wearing a surprised expression. His breathing was ragged.

"Hn." Sasuke turned, now face to face with her. His eyes met hers. "You started it."

"No!" Sakura blushed. "It was..." She stopped. "_He would not believe that I have a sex-crazy Inner-self."_

"Hn." Sasuke looked at her, eyes piercing into her own. "Let me guess. You have a sex-crazy inner-self that you keep a secret from others."

"How?" Sakura saw his eyes and sighed. "I hate it when you do that to me!"

"So, what were you going to tell me?"

"You are so going to Ino's party this Friday at 7."

"Why?"

"Or.. I will sue you for sexual abuse."

"..."

"Ok, that was pathetic. Just go, ok?"

"Hn. I might show up, I might not."

"Oh, and there's a challenge."

"Challenge?" The Uchiha's eyes glinted.

"Yes, and not for the faint of heart."

"Hn. Then I probably might go."

"And... I didn't do what I did 10 minutes ago either! That was.. Someone else! You were dreaming!"

"Hn."

"Yeah! Uh-h... Bye!"

Sakura ran out the front door in disbelief. She just seduce Sasuke Uchiha. Ice-man Sasuke. And he didn't push her off at once. She actually felt something hot and pressing at the time.

0o0o0o0o0o

Sasuke was still in a state of confusion. How did he lose control? How had he not

All those years of pushing off fangirls and he fails to do so when Sakura was seducing him.

_"It doesn't count.." _thought Sasuke, still on the couch. _"It was her Inner Self."_

He need a long, long shower. Sakura just had to come to his house right after he took one. And she just had to seduce him and make him take another one. The nerve of that girl...

"How annoying." As he stepped into the shower and adjusted it on _cold_. He still had to go to that party. Not that he wanted too, but Sakura wanted him too. And there was that mysterious challenge. "It better be worth it."

**Okay! I hope I wrote well enough. Please review and tell me what you think! Construtive criticism is welcome but no SasuSaku bashing! Chapter Three is coming to a story near you in a week! xD**


	3. Party like a Rockstar fixed

To Prove One's Worth

Chapter Three

Written by KawaiiBunnyxD

* * *

Friday.

Sakura was looking in her mirror. It was 6:30, she only had half an hour left until she was to arrive at Ino's party.

_"Oh darn. What should I wear?" _Sakura rummaged through her closet. "_I could ask Inner Me.."_

_**"Wear nothing!" **_yelled Inner Sakura. _**"That's the best way to get Sasuke-kun's attention!"**__"Uh.. On the other hand, I don't really need your help." _Sakura looked at the back of her closet. _"Hey! This might just work."_

She tried on a silky emerald-green dress that hadn't been worn even once. She sighed. _"I'm still not as gorgeous as Ino-pig."_

She grabbed her invitation that Ino had sent to her in the mail yesterday. It read:

_Invitation For Two_

Ino's Party of the Century!

Where: Ino's House (Duh!)

When: Seven (Don't be late)

Why: What do you think?

That means Sakura Haruno, you're like Kakashi when it comes to being on time!

_"Damn you Ino!" _thought Sakura furiously. _"Wait til she hears that I managed to invite Sasuke-kun!" _She looked at the clock. "Oh Damn! It's 6:55!"

_**"Aughh!" **_Inner Sakura took over and ran for her life. _**"I'm late!"**_

When she arrived, she stumbled across a scene in which Sasuke appeared to be yelling at the security guard outside the door. Sasuke was wearing a dress shirt and dress pants. Sakura giggled. He looked like a waiter for a restaurant.

"Sorry sir, I can't let you in without an invitation." explained the security guard.

"I got invited.." said Sasuke. "Hn. You're lucky I even showed up."

Sakura read her invitation. _"Invitation for two.."_

"Back off, sir, or we'll have a problem." said the security guard, cracking his knuckles.

"Uhh... Hey!" Sakura ran over to Sasuke. "I have an invitation.. It'll be alright if we share, right? It's an invitation for two." Sasuke noticed that Sakura looked a little different today, but he couldn't make out what. He simply ignored her.

"So you guys are a couple?" asked the security guard, reading the piece of paper.

"No!" Strangely enough, they both yelled that at the same time.

"If you guys aren't a couple, I can only let pinky in since she's got an invite." said the guard. Sakura cringed at the word, but nonetheless, recovered quickly.

"Then we are a couple, if you put in that way." said Sasuke, hesitantly.

"What?" whispered Sakura to Sasuke.

"Just go along with it or I'll have to leave." he snapped back.

"Alright.." sighed the guard. "Go ahead."

The guard turned to Sasuke. "If I see you alone, then we're going to have a problem, got it?"

"Hn." He opened the door and let Sakura in. He quickly followed, closing the door behind him.

0o0o0o0

"Hello everyone!" Ino yelled over the microphone. "And welcome to my party!"

Sakura looked around. She always knew the Yamanaka's owned a gigantic-big party room, complete with a stage. She saw at least a dozen round, white tables with people's names on them. She looked for Haruno, and sat down. Each table had two seats. Sasuke, not sure where to sit, sat down next to her.

Over on the left side of the room, she saw a D.J., who was none other than Kiba Inuzaka. Ino stood next to him on the stage, clenching a microphone.

She continued. "As you can see, only couples may attend these parties." Ino's eyes darted over to Sakura. _"I see she invited Sasuke-kun after all. That means we should have some extra fun tonight."_

"Alright, tonight our guest of honor is Sakura Haruno!" yelled Ino. Everyone, including Naruto, Hinata, TenTen, Neji, Temari, and Shikamaru looked over at Sakura's direction. "Who's her date?"

"Eh?" Sakura blushed. "Oh Ino-pig!" She hid her head.

_**"Damn it! Ino's drawing attention!" **_yelled Inner Sakura.

Naruto, who was wearing a blue dress shirt and black pants, was the first to blurt it out. "Hey! Sakura-chan's with Sasuke-teme!"

The whole room seemed quiet for a moment. Temari whispered something to Shikamaru, and TenTen coughed.

"Awkward.." said Kiba, staring intently at the two. Akamaru, who sat next to him, barked out loud.

Ino noticed the lack of enthusiam and spoke over the microphone again. "Anyways, Sakura and Sasuke-kun are guests of honor for the first time. So you know what that means?!"

"Whoo!" yelled everyone.

"Hey Hinata, remember last time we were guests of honor?" whispered Naruto to Hinata. Hinata tugged on her silky dark purple dress.

Hinata blushed. "Yes.."

Sakura turned to Sasuke. "Uhh.. You can still leave, you know."

"Yea I think I'll leav-" Sasuke half-rose from the table.

"And let's not forget tonight's challenge! Only one couple can win!" yelled Ino. "That's last on the agenda, but it's highly anticipated everytime. Am I right?"

"Ya!" Everyone in the room but Sakura and Sasuke screamed. The glint in Sasuke's eye came back. He plopped back down on his chair.

Sasuke looked at Sakura. "I'm staying."

"Now I'll let Kiba take over, ready Kiba?" asked Ino.

"Yahoo!" yelled Kiba, starting to play some music. "Let's get this party started!"

He continued. "First, we'll start off with something small. It's called the Trust game. Can everyone stand up and move towards the stage?" Sasuke and Sakura followed everyone to the front of the room. "Now, you and your partner will take turns catching the other partner." Sakura glanced at Sasuke, who was listening intently. "The catch is that the one who is being catched will have to close their eyes and fall back, completely trusting the other partner to catch them when they fall, got it?"

"Yes!" Everyone got ready to start.

Kiba looked at Sasuke. "The first five couples who sucessfully complete this game will move on to the next round. Ready?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura. "You fall first."

"Fine.." replied Sakura, unsure whether Sasuke will catch her or not.

"Go!"

Sakura closed her eyes and fell down. In the middle of her fall, hands supported her back and lifted her up. She opened her eyes.

"You actually catched me?" Sakura looked at Sasuke with wide eyes, followed by a hidden smile.

"My turn." Sasuke closed his eyes, unsure. "Don't drop me."

Kiba yelled over the microphone. "And Naruto and Hinata finishes first! Sakura and Sasuke are halfway done!"

Sasuke hesitantly fell. He saw nothing but darkness until he felt a pair of warm hands catch him.

"That wasn't the end of the world, Sasuke-kun." teased Sakura, who saw Sasuke's shocked expression while falling. She had purposely catched him at the last minute, while his head was 1 inch close to hitting the ground.

"Hn. I take it that your not totally unreliable." Sasuke looked at Kiba. "The most important thing is that we make it onto the next round."

Sakura looked over at the other couples, some of whom were struggling to catch their falling partner.

"Stop!" yelled Kiba. "And the winning couples are: First place, Naruto and Hinata!"

Everyone cheered.

"Second place, Sakura and Sasuke!"

Everyone also cheered. Some wore suprised expressions on their faces.

"Third place, Ino and Sai!"

Ino kissed Sai and smiled. Again, they crowd went nuts.

"Fourth Place, Temari and Shikamaru!"

Kiba was starting to get a head ache from the cheering.

"Fifth Place, TenTen and Neji!"

Neji looked at TenTen. "We wouldv'e won if you didn't carry any sharp kunai with you."

"Neji, dear, we never know when we might need them." said TenTen, taking them out.

Kiba looked around the room. "Sorry for those that didn't trust their partner! The next challenge is coming up in an hour! Give yourselves a break."

"May I get you some punch?" Naruto asked Sakura. "I was on my way to get some for Hinata."

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "No thank you, dobe. I was on my way to get some."

"I wasn't asking you, teme." said Naruto. "I was asking Sakura-chan."

"Well... She can get it herself." Sakura glared at Sasuke, who didn't notice.

"How nice of you to get me some, Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled at him.

"I didn't-"

"You. Will. Get kicked. Out." said Sakura, who pointed to the security guard.

"Fine." Sasuke sulked over to the punch bowl and came back with two glasses. "Here."

Sakura took the punch and smiled at Sasuke. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." He started sipping some of the punch. "Don't mention it."

Naruto stared at Sasuke. "So, how did you two end up together, teme?"

Sasuke choked.

Naruto turned to Sakura, "How did you two hook up?"

"Uh.. It's simple I guess." said Sakura patting Sasuke's back to stop him from choking any further. "I.." She tried thinking of what happened yesterday. "I.. went over to his house and..."

Naruto grinned. "So did you guys have sex yet?"

Sasuke choked on his drink again. Sakura looked at Naruto in disbelief. "What-" The security guard listened to the conversation, interested.

"Isn't that personal, dobe?" asked Sasuke, now calm. "What she and I do privately is none of your concern."

"Then you guys must have got it on already." Naruto grinned. "Is he good, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura cringed a little and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke glanced at the security guard and back at Sakura. "Sure he is..."

"Is Sakura-chan good, teme?" Naruto now looked at Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't help but start sweating a bit.

"Yes. Amazing." coughed Sasuke, thinking back to the event that happened yesterday.

"Still, you guys won't believe what me and Hinata do." said Naruto. "She is so-"

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata joined the group, a little annoyed. "Did you get the punch yet? I was worried, so I-I.."

"Don't worry Hinata. I was just telling them how great you are in bed-"

"Uh-h.." Hinata blushed. She turned to Sakura and Sasuke. "We have to go now, the next challenge is starting..." She grabbed Naruto by the ear and dragged him away.

"How does she put up with him, I'll never know." said Sakura, facing Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke sighed, it was getting hot in here for some reason. Or he was sweating too much.

"So Sasuke-kun.." said Sakura. "I'm amazing, huh?"

Before Sasuke could think of an excuse, Kiba's voice came out of nowhere, scaring many people.

"Yahoo!" Kiba dimmed the lights. "Now for the Recognition challenge."

"Recognition?" asked Sakura. "He's going to test us on how much we know about each other." Sasuke leaned forward and told Sakura that he loved tomatoes.

Kiba continued. "So, here's how it goes. I'm going to ask each person five true or false questions about the other partner. Three couples who answered the most correctly will move on to the next round."

He walked to everyone's table and put two pieces of paper and two pens there. "You are to fill out these questions, there are five."

Sakura sighed and started filling out the paper:

_1. What is your favorite color?_

A. Pink.

2. _Who is your idol that you look up to?_

A. Lady Tsunade.

_3. If your partner was trapped in a fire, what would you do?_

A. Save him.

_4. What is your favorite flower?_

_A. _Cherry blossom.

5. _Who is your best friend?_

A. Ino.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was also filling out him sheet of paper. His questions were different:

_1. What is your favorite food?_

A. Tomatoes.

_2. What do you dislike?_

A. Everything.

_3. How do you feel right now?  
_A. Bored.

_4. How many partners have you had in your life, not including the present one?_

_A. _None.

5._Do you love your partner?_

A. I don't know.

"Alright!" Kiba boomed. "Time is up! Pass in your papers!"

* * *

**This chapter was fun to write. xD **

**I hope Sakura answers all Sasuke's questions right. She probably will, he's extremely predictable.**

**For Sasuke's favorite foods, I actually took that from a fan book. He actually hates tomatoes and loves strawberries. xD**

**Note: Cutecrazyice informed me that I mixed the favorite foods up. He hates sweets and loves tomatoes. Dx**

**Review and rate, please!**


End file.
